moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Veric Sunseeker
Description: Standing at 6'9" Veric has a multitude of scars running across his face and body but the largest and most noticeable scars are the scar running from the right side of his chin to the left side of his face and the massive burn that goes around and under the eyepatch on his right eye. He has long red hair and green eyes his right eye is covered in an eyepatch. Armor: Veric wears his uniformal Blood Knight armor to most official strategy meetings and wears the Lightbringer armor into combat. Veric weilds the Blade of the Sin'dorei a blade given to him by his father into battle. History : Veric became the captain of the family ship the Sunseeker five years after the Second war wehn his father Verigan Sunseeker had to lay down the title of captain to discuss politics with the other Elf Nobles in Silvermoon. For two years Veric spent his time on the seas contracting as a privateer until events in Lordaeron reach him and he sails home to defend against the Scourge. During the battle of Silvermoon City Veric is injured by a bolt of magic to his right eye knocking him unconscious and rendering his eye unusable. When he awakes he is on the Sunseeker learning of the fate of the city and that his father fell saving his life the Sunseeker and crew sail for the town of Booty bay to recuperate. In the years that followed the Sunseeker remained innactive due to damages,funerals etc. until they learned of Silvermoon's retaking upon hearing this Veric sailed home with haste and began to aid the new Regent lord in naval based missions. During the war in Northrend Veric used the Sunseeker to deploy horde forces and Argent Crusade forces on the shores of Northrend. Veric sunseekers whereabouts during the events of the cataclysm outside of Silvermoon city are not recorded or records have not been found. During recent events on Pandaria the Sunseeker led many naval missions as an independent Mercenary ship as Veric was in Dalaran for diplomatic reasons when Jaina ordered the purge of the city and was forced to slay the members of the silver covenent who suddenly attacked him. Veric was spotted assisting Voljin in the siege before retreating due to injury and the desire to make sure his long time friend Abtouna's body was taken from the battle. During the Iron Horde invasion Veric led multiple assaults on the Blasted Lands to help secure the Dark Portal. The Sunseeker was never seen again after it left the Blasted Lands. Forming the Council After his return to Silvermoon Veric learned that the house Magistrate Inemath had led the upper nobles of the house and formed a council to lead and manage the surviving members of the house upon Verics return he kept the council in hopes it would aid him in leading and managing the house in everything from politics to financial issues. Youth: Veric spent his youth at sea on the family ship the Sunseeker as a leader of boarding parties in naval combat in the Second War before he learned how to be a noble (he didn't take to it as well as he did commanding a ship). (Faction) Ranked as a Master of the Blood Knight order. (Title) Lord of House Sunseeker through Heir. Captain of the Sunseeker. Personality: Having spent most of his time on the sea and in port towns such as Booty Bay and his teachings to be a noble Veric shares a mixed view he attempts to hold the standings and posture of a noble but with the attitude and actions of a privateer due to his crew recently recruiting any race his racial views are mixed and based on both what his crew have taught him and his experiences throughout his life. Due to being young by Sin'dorei standards Veric works hard to uphold his family name and fathers legacy and tries to please other nobles constantly by accepting requests and shipping around other higher nobles to gain favor among them. Beliefs: Veric lives by this code:Treat me,my family,my house and crew right and I'll treat you right. Relationships: Over the years Veric has met and befriended a list of people (and made many enemies). (Note:Names may be added in the future) Shadow Mercenaries: Contractors. Jaida Winwalker: Good friends. Ferin Morningfury: Blood Knight Mentor (Deceased) Quiel Highshield: Friend. Old Blood Knight sparring partner. (Deceased) Jalru: Crewman and good friend.(Deceased) Nazgel Shadowfuze: Quartermaster on the Sunseeker. (M.I.A. presumed dead) Isabel Johnson: First mate of the Sunseeker. (Deceased) Vivaria Skyrunner: Crewman and house member. (M.I.A.) Ferinar: Younger brother(name stricken from the records still keeps tabs on him) Sunseeker Civil War And the Shattering of the Council After the Cataclysym and the war in Northrend Magistrate Inemath and a number of the Council did not approve of the path Veric was going many of them had supported Kael'thas and wanted to continue his work with the Sunwell and working with the Burning Legion during a trip to Booty Bay the assassins struck and a bloody battle ensued on the docks resulting in the death of Isabel Johnson Veric managed to recover a missive from one of the assaulters upon investigation Veric learned of Inemath's betrayel when confronted Inemath and his supporters retaliated with violence and in the conflict Inemath escaped with the council abandoning their forces to die or be captured by Sunseeker agents with half the council gone the remaining council has agreed to step down and let Veric decide what to do next with the council all but gone and no Magistrate Veric must decide the next course of action to take his first decision being to hunt down Inemath and the traitors and bring them to justice. The Sunseeker's final voyage After the Iron Horde was beaten back beyond the portal the Sunseeker was returning to Silvermoon when Magistrate Inemath ambushed the ship with a mercenary crew the battle was long and ended with the Sunseeker crashing on the coast of the Highlands where they mad a last stand against the enemy. Casualty reports: Nazgel Shadowfuse: Missing after an explosion, no body found presumed deceased. Jairu: Killed in the final stand after a mercenary slit his throat. Vivaria Skyrunner: Fate unknown believed to have conspired with the enemy. Magistrate Inemath:Presumed dead after he detonated a small personal mana bomb destroying most of the Sunseeker. Sunseeker crew: 75% dead 5% wounded 15% missing. Enemy Forces: 95% dead 5% missing or fled. Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Blood Knights